


A Meeting in Limbo

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week (RWBY), FairGame Week 2020, M/M, also set from clovers pov, no beta i die on this hill like a heathen, so clover technically died but its okay i fixed it hes alive now and hanging with qrow, this is set after vol7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 5: Free Day!When Clover finds himself lost in Limbo, he can't remember why he's hanging around. Or what his reason was for fighting death completely. Someone unexpected might come around and help the Captain remember, who was important to him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Meeting in Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> I had zero ideas on what to write for hurt/comfort so I decided to use this day as a free day since I was totally burnt out from writing the two soulmate pieces yesterday lol. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings!!!  
> Mention of Clover's death and others  
> Mentions of death in general  
> Mentions of the afterlife  
> Mentions of violent deaths (aka Clover's cuz that shit was brutal)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Clover didn’t remember much from his time in between realms. He remembered a sense of drifting, like floating on the surface of the ocean. He remembered emotions going through him, but somehow, he knew they weren’t his. He felt despair, anger, loss, regret, but love was there too. It was overshadowed by the negative emotions, but it was still there. He remembered clinging to it, and trying to combine that love with whatever he had left. The feeling of love didn’t leave him, and he refused to let it go. Maybe, it was for that reason, that he met someone in between the realms. 

He wasn’t sure who she was at first, but there was something familiar about her. Silver hair, dark at the top, gradient to a silver color before fading to a white color. It reminded Clover of snow, freshly fallen snow from the tundras of Solitas. Her eyes were the color of sapphires, a deep ocean blue that someone could lose themselves in easily. Her sun kissed skin glowing, her smile being like the sun itself. 

_ I know that smile, I’ve seen it before. Where do I know that smile from? _

“Here to stay?” She asked. Her voice reminded Clover of a Wren bird singing. Soft, delicate, relaxing to listen to. He remembered that from his hometown in Argus. 

“I don’t think so.” Clover found himself responding. He isn't sure why that was his answer, but somehow he knew he wasn’t here to stay. 

“You don’t think so? Or you don’t want to be?” She asked. An amused smile on her face. 

“I...” Clover wasn’t sure how to respond. He wasn’t really sure where he was, or how he got here. “I guess I’d have to know where I am if I really wanted to leave.”

“You’re at the border between life and death.” She states simply. “Most people simply just move on to death, though some others linger.” She gestured to him and Clover could see shadows of other people, they didn’t really look much like people.” 

“What’s wrong with them?”

“They’ve been here too long, they have forgotten who they are and why they decided to anchor themselves here.” She informed him, her face filled with sadness. 

“How long have you been here?” Clover asked her. She couldn’t have been here long, she looked so young and she wasn’t like these shadow people. 

“It’s hard to tell time here. How long has it been since the Tribal Wars of Anima?” She asked. Clover paused. He only remembered hearing about those wars in his academy days, and from somewhere else. But where else did he hear it from?

“A little over forty years I think?” 

“Then it’s been a little over forty years since I’ve been here.” Clover wasn’t sure what to say to that. The woman must have been killed in one those battles, many people had died during those warring tribes. She had been here for such a long time, but why was she still lingering between realms? Who was she waiting for? What was her anchor? “I never asked, but what is your name?” 

“Oh me? I’m Clover.” He told her, extending his hand out to her. 

“Well Clover, I’m Eira. Nice to meet you.” She shook his hand. “So tell me Clover, what’s your reason for lingering?” 

“I...I don’t know.” Clover admitted. Once again, emotions that weren’t his own were filling him. This time, hope was in there too. 

“You might want to remember. If you truly forget, you will never regain your soul.” She told him, sadness filling her eyes. A flash to someone else with that same expression had him reeling. Except instead of silvery white hair and dark blue eyes, it was replaced with dark hair that was greying and red eyes. 

_Who was he? Why was he important?_ _Was he Clover’s reason?_

“What about you? Why are you here?” He asked her. Maybe, the more he got to know her, the more he would remember. 

“I’m waiting for Caliban, my husband.”

“Wouldn’t you be better off waiting in the afterlife instead of at the border of it then?” He asked.

She laughed. “My husband isn’t one to accept death so easy. He’ll show up here and no doubt be threatening to fight the ruler of the afterlife.” Her laughter subsided, eyes filled with fondness. “He’s a stubborn man. Never liked being told what to do, it’s no wonder he became leader of the tribe.”

“He’s a tribe leader?” 

“I imagine so, although it’s been forty years, the position has probably passed on to another. Although, I imagine it was a fight to take over for that position too.” If she was the wife of a tribal leader, then that would explain her death. After all, the bandit tribes of Anima never played fair, everything was on the table when it came to hurting them.

_ I never really had a last name. The Branwen Tribe was what we were a part of, so we took on the Branwen name when we went to Beacon. _

Another flash to the man with dark, yet greying hair. He had been picking a card from his hand and laying them down. He looked annoyed as he laid them down, clearly unsatisfied with what he had. The memory disappeared as quickly as it came. 

“You’re remembering.” Eira pointed out. “It happened to me too. Fragmented memories of the one I cherished most, and then I remembered why I was here.” 

“But it’s been such a long time.” Clover replied. “With us never knowing how much time has passed, how will you know that they will remember us at all?” 

“They’ll remember us when they cross through here. They always do.” 

_ Clover! _

Someone called his name. Aside from the Shadow People and Eira, there was no one else around. More flashes of the dark haired man came to mind. Shy smiles, snarky remarks, a face of despair. Who knew this man. This was someone important to him. Why couldn’t he remember?

“Eira...What’s your full name. What name did your tribe go by?” Clover asked. Something was tugging at the edge of his mind, right there waiting to break free.

“I was known by many names. My favorite though, was the Blizzard of the Branwen Tribe.” 

_ Branwen. _

_ Hey pal! I’m a licensed huntsman. Just helped save everyone?!. _

_ My semblance brings Misfortune, sometimes I can’t keep it under control. _

_ Once upon a time, I would have drank to that. _

_ That’s how it always goes. _

_ James, will take the fall. _

“Qrow.” Clover breathed. Eira looked at him curiously. “Qrow Branwen. He’s my reason.” Eira’s eyes widened when a blue light illuminated over them, Clover felt something wrapping around him as he felt himself being lifted from the realm. Instinctively, Clover reached for something to pull himself back down on. The only thing closest to him was Eira. However, she didn’t reach for him. Instead, she stepped away. 

“I don’t know of any crows in the Branwen tribe, but I have a pretty good idea on who it’s supposed to be. Tell him that Eira says hi.” 

Before Clover could say anything, the blue light glowed bright enough to blind him and then everything was black.

* * *

“-over! Clover!” He heard someone calling him. Just like before. Clover slowly opened his eyes and was met with Qrow’s worried expression which quickly filled with joy. “Clover?”

“Qrow?” Clover felt stiff, but he was currently trying to process what was happening. The last real memory he had was Tyrian stabbing him with Qrow’s weapon. Qrow vowing vengeance and Clover seeing the sunrise as he faded.

He died. 

_ Wait. How the heck am I even alive? _

Clover tried to sit up, but the movement was painful while Qrow quickly ushered him back down. The AceOps leader took in his surroundings and realised they weren’t alone. He noticed Robyn off to the side, and a few more steps away from him were teams RWBY and JNOR. None of the AceOps. Penny stepped into his vision, close to Robyn, holding the Staff of Creation. 

“What-”

“Little brother, I hope this guy was worth all your bitchin’” Another voice chimed in. A new voice. Slowly, Clover sat up, with both Qrow and Robyn helping. There he came face to face with wildly untamed black hair with cold red eyes. “This isn’t how the Staff is meant to be used, but if you want to waste it with something like this.” 

“Raven, stop. Please.” Qrow pleaded softly. She stopped speaking and huffed, walking away somewhere out of his sight. Her hand is still on her weapon. Clover leaned his head on Qrow’s shoulder, he was exhausted. 

“Glad to see that you rejoined us Clover.” Robyn lightly hugged Clover’s other side. “I didn’t want my last words to you to be in anger.”

“Does this mean you're sorry about starting a fight in an airship?”

“I feel bad about you dying, you stupid plant. Nothing more” She retorted as Clover smiled. Leave it to Robyn to be already poking jokes at his demise.

“Wait, how am I here?” 

“We...” Penny spoke up before just as quickly trailed off. From behind her, Ruby stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on Penny’s shoulder. 

“Raven and Penny combined their maiden abilities along with the Staff’s to restore your life. We didn’t think it was possible since it didn’t work well for Salem when she tried.” Ruby explained.

“Why me? And what was different between me and Salem?” 

“The gods stated before that there was a balance to everything, so we figured we could just...”

“Just?” Clover asked, he looked at Qrow who had become tense throughout the conversation. 

“For Brothers sake, we killed someone to bring you back.” Raven had reentered the room with a drink in hand. 

Qrow sighed. “Raven, could you be anymore blunt?”

“It’s the harsh truth and I, for one, am not going to sit here and watch you baby him. He was Atlas military and leader of the best team in Atlas. He can handle it.” 

“But that doesn’t mean that you can just-”

“Qrow.” Clover gently called his partner’s name. “It’s okay.” Clover’s hand found Qrow’s and traced circles into the palm. Qrow made eye contact with Clover and his expression immediately softened. He held Clover’s hand and exhaled slowly. Raven plopped down on a nearby couch and took a sip from her cup, completely unbothered by the situation. Although, she did give the two men an odd look for a moment, before deciding to finish her drink. 

“Your sister is something else.” Robyn muttered. 

“So who died in my place?” Clover asked. 

“You want the good news or bad news first, Clover?” Qrow asked. It was the first time that Qrow had addressed him since he first woke up. Which was appreciated. 

“Good? I guess?”

“Tyrian is dead and absolutely destroyed.” Robyn informed cheerfully.

“He had that coming.” Clover joked as the atmosphere in the room lightened once they saw that Clover’s reaction to the news wasn’t devastating. Clover asked to be caught up on what all happened after he died. Salem had arrived in Atlas, her Grimm army destroying mostly everything. Everyone tried to do what they could to protect and even save Atlas, but they didn’t completely repel Salem’s power. 

Mantle had been overridden, nothing was left of it. Atlas took heavy blows, but thanks to Penny using her newly found maiden powers, she managed to create a gravity field which prevented Atlas from falling completely. Salem still lingered there, and the citizens of both Atlas and Mantle had no choice but to leave their Kingdom behind. The General had gone to Argus to establish a new chain of command there. His former teammates went with him. 

Winter had also gone with the General, but not before she gave Penny access to Clover’s body. Which was frozen in ice, as was the tradition with high ranking officers. It would explain the condition of his body, and also why he was so cold. As far as the General and the rest of the AceOps were concerned, Clover was dead and his body was lost in the ruins of Atlas. 

They were all on the island of Patch now. Raven had opened a to Yang that would lead back to Patch. Of course, with Clover’s dead body now taken out of the ice and thawing the others had thought that maybe it was a good idea to revive him before they left for Patch. Taking down Tyrian being Robyn and Qrow’s combined effort to tell Salem that she has a long way to go before she conquers humanity. 

“As much as I love being down here on the floor, I think I’m ready to move to a couch and take a nap.” Qrow helped him up to his feet while the kids all crowded around and moved stuff out of the way. Clover shot his partner a look before Qrow had muttered something about staying in his room upstairs. The man of fortune almost cracked a joke, but his aching muscles decided now was not the time. 

The two men made it to the bedroom and Clover wanted nothing more than to have the strength to jump into bed. He could still hear the kids making conversation downstairs, but didn’t catch any specifics. Qrow helped Clover from getting into bed and sat down next to the Atlesian. Clover snuggled under the covers as Qrow sat there, staring into the wall ahead. 

“Qrow? What really happened?” Clover asked. He doubted the kids lied to him, and he knew less about why Qrow’s sister was there. Especially after she betrayed him at Haven. 

“You died. And for the life of me, I couldn’t let you go.” Qrow told him. “I was actually in prison with Robyn for a bit. We were declared traitors of the Kingdom. I was actually sentenced to an execution, Robyn was trying to bargain my way out.” Clover inhaled a sharp breath. An execution? There hadn’t been one of those in Solitas since the Great War. “But I would see you, in my jail cell. It was like, you stayed with me, refusing to go peacefully. At first I thought it was to punish me. But, you never seemed angry.” 

“Sounds like you saw a lot more of me in that jail cell than you did when I was alive.” Clover joked.

“Probably true. Though, it never compared to being next to you when you were alive.” Qrow whispered. “I missed you. And I didn’t realise how much you meant to me until after everything went wrong.” 

“I guess you and I are both the same.” Qrow gave him an odd look, as if to tell Clover to explain. 

“I don’t really remember a whole lot from the afterlife.” Clover told him. “More like feelings, but they weren’t my emotions. Although, if you say that you saw me, I’m guessing those emotions were yours.” 

“Maybe? Not sure how the afterlife works.”

“It’s pretty boring, although I did meet someone interesting there.” Clover said as Qrow raised an eyebrow. “She told me that if I didn’t remember my reason for not wanting to go straight into the afterlife instead of limbo, I would lose myself.”

“Really? What was your reason?”

Clover chuckled. “It was you.” He felt Qrow tense up. “Maybe me lingering in limbo is what affected you in jail.” The silence that fell between them was starting to feel uncomfortable. “She seemed nice,” Clover broke the silence, hoping to alleviate some of the tension. “...although from the history reports, folks say she was scary.”

“Well Maria’s not dead so it couldn’t have been that scary.” Clover laughed as Qrow chuckled lightly next to him. Clover did his best to scoot closer to Qrow, although his body was still incredibly sore. He took another glance at the man seated above him. Pale skin, dark hair, and red eyes were traits he shared with his sister, but that was it. The small smile, the hopeful eyes, a more laid back attitude. He got that from someone else. 

“Qrow...who’s Eira to you?” The reaction was immediate. Qrow froze, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth and quickly shut it. Qrow looked at Clover, the question in his eyes. “I met her in limbo. She seemed nice.” 

“You’ve known her longer than I ever have. She died, giving birth to me.” The sadness in Qrow’s voice was evident. “What was she like?”

“She was a lot like you. Blunt, but in a jokey sort of way. Optimistic about meeting her husband there.”

“My old man is still alive?”

“I guess? How did you not know that?” Clover asked.

“After I left the tribe, I never spoke a word to him again. It’s been like that for twenty years, with Raven leading the tribe, I just assumed she killed him or he just died.” Qrow informed him, the shock of learning his father’s status still evident on his face. 

“You have her smile.” Clover told him, which worked in distracting the former tribesman. A shy smile appeared on his face, same as Eira’s. 

“My uncle told me that once. He said that it was the best thing she could have left behind for me.” 

“He’s not wrong.” Qrow gave a small laugh. Clover laced his fingers with Qrow’s, feeling the warmth from the other man brought a sense of comfort. “Qrow, I don’t ever want to hurt you again.” He placed his head on the other man’s lap, Qrow’s fingers gently raking through his brown hair. “I’m not leaving you again.”

“You left me alone there for a bit Lucky Charm.” 

“But I’m here now, and after everything you’ve done for me, I’m not leaving anywhere without you again.” Clover promised. 

“I’d sure hope not, cuz after that stunt, you’re stuck with me for the rest of this journey.” 

Clover chuckled as Qrow settled into bed with him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The two of them laid under the covers together, Clover clinging to Qrow as if he would disappear, sleep taking him. Before, he could sleep, he remembered one last thing he was supposed to do. 

“Your mother said hi.” 


End file.
